


Happy New Year

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 14:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13148292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: IT 2017Character: Reginald ‘belch’ hugginsRelationship: Reg/readerRequest: New years kiss theme? Like the reader kisses Belch at midnight as a friend but realises they love him.





	Happy New Year

You wondered through the party, quickly searching for your friends.   
“Reg!” You called out, seeing his cap through the crowd as you pushed past everyone to get to him.   
“Whats up?” He turned, hearing that you sounded a little panicked. You and the bowers gang were attending a new years eve party at someone’s house. You didn’t know the person, but the place was crowded and no one would know.   
“Can you kiss me at midnight?” You ask, glancing over your shoulder. Reg, who had been about to take a drink of his beer, almost chocked as he stared at you with wide eyes.   
“What?!” He asked.   
“Theres this guy who wont leave me alone and if he sees im not kissing anyone, he’ll try something. I’d rather kiss someone who’s my friend and who I trust rather than some stranger.” You plead with him. Glancing at the clock, you saw it was 3 minutes to midnight. Looking up, you saw the guy coming closer, so you stepped closer to Reg. He saw this.   
“Of course. Aint gonna let anyone make you uncomfortable.” Reg smiled, draping his arm around your shoulder as he pulled you to the side a little. The two of you stood side by side about a foot from the wall.   
He never really enjoyed these parties unless you were there. The guys were fun for a bit, but then they started trying (and failing) to chase girls. You and Reg would normally stand to the side and watch with snarky comments as they got turned down. If anyone saw you two, they might think you were together. And that wasn’t something Reg would want to rectify.   
Reg looked at the clock on the wall.   
two minutes.   
he felt the beer in his hand being taken away and looked back. You smirked as you raised the red cup to your lips and took a drink before handing it back to him.   
“I almost thought you had left.” You leaned against him, swaying slightly from the drink.   
“And leave you before midnight? Never.” Reg chuckled.   
It was a tradition. You and the bowers gang always spent new year together. Sometimes Christmas, but always new year. Reg hated and loved it at the same time. At midnight, it was normally the one closest to you that got to kiss you. he tried god knows how many times, but out of nowhere, Patrick would snake in. But now he had dips.   
One minute.   
Regs hands became sweaty as he dropped his hand from your shoulder to your waist, seeing the small smile on your lips. Maybe he would have preferred it if you hadn’t have asked. Because now he was getting nervous.   
How many times had he thought of kissing you? even he didn’t know. The thought seemed to be constant whenever you two were together. Out of all the guys, you two were the closest. Childhood friends but as you grew up and moved from cute to beautiful, Reg couldn’t help but fall for you.   
A voice suddenly yelled from across the room that the countdown had started on the TV at the front of the room. Neither of the two of you could see it, or hear it but that didn’t matter.  
“10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5.” Everyone yelled out. You smiled as you joined in, while Reg just seemed to mumble the words.  
“4, 3.” Reg took a deep breath, his mouth dry.   
“2.”   
“1.”   
you jumped up and down as you turned to Reg. he wasted no time as he ducked his head down, pressing his lips to yours. You smiled as you rested a hand on either of his cheeks.   
It was supposed to be a quick peak. He knew that.   
But he couldn’t pull back. Your lips were soft and warm, and intoxicating.   
Not only that, but you didn’t pull back. All the noise was drowned out as the two of you kissed, so much so that Reg could have sworn everyone had fallen silent even though he knew they hadn’t.   
suddenly, he felt you jump and you pulled back, your hands coming off his cheeks so fast as if they had been burnt.   
You took a step back from him, your eyes wide as you stared blankly in front of you. He had never seen that look on you. You opened your mouth to speak, but then looked up at him and your mouth snapped shut.   
Backing away from him, you turned on your heel, heading for the door.   
Stepping outside, the cool air hit you, but it was welcomed. Reg had kissed you. not a peak like you had expected, but that felt like a proper kiss. And it sent your world spinning. Your heart ached as you thought of the look of confusion as you turned away from him.   
Stepping onto the porch of the house, you wrapped your arms around yourself. You stood at the far side of the porch, leaning against the banister.   
A couple of minutes ago, you thought of him as just a friend, but after that kiss. It was sweet, better than any other kisses you had ever had. With Patrick, henry and Vic, you would just peak them and then that was it. You had never felt like that while kissing anyone. You heard the door open and you glanced back to see Reg had followed you out, looking at his feet.   
“[y/n]? You alright?” He asked as he stood beside you.   
“Yeah, im fine. Sorry, I-I just…” You trailed off, looking away.   
for a couple of moment the two of you stood in silence. You bit your lower lip as you looked away from him. Your heart was beating hard.   
“Was-was it bad?” He stutters, looking straight ahead as well.   
“No, no, no, it was good.” You shook your head.   
“oh…” He trailed off. You bit you lower lip harder, almost drawing blood. You were surprised by how quickly your feeling hard grown for him in the last few minutes. You suddenly wanted his touch, to feel his arm around you and to see him look down at you with pure adoration… like he always had. Frowning, you thought back. The lingering touches, the softness between you both, the late night just to spend time with you. He would drop anything and everything if you asked him to.   
You could feel things were tense between you and he was only here to make sure you were okay.   
“[y/n], i-“ He started to say but you cut him off.   
“Shut up.” You almost snapped, turning to him, your brow furrowed. His eyes widened at your tone since you had never spoke to him like that. “I need to find something out. Just, just let me try something.” You said in a softer tone.   
As you said, you reached your hands up to his cheeks, gently placing then there like you had done at midnight. You then leaned up, paused for a brief moment to see if he pulled away but when he didn’t, you closed the distance between your lips.   
Unlike before, you felt that spark go through your body immediately. It made your body sing for him as you shyly kissed him. Big, rough hands grabbed your waist after a moment and you were pulled closer to him as he kissed you back. Your hands slipped up his cheeks to his jaw and then around to the back of his neck. It felts so natural despite the lack of experience. Sure, you had been kissed before. But that was just a peck. This was a proper kiss.   
You pressed yourself against his front, his arms wrapping completely around him and you were engulfed in warmth despite the cold night air.   
You could have been in the coldest place in the world and you would still feel warm in his arms.   
Years of friendship was thrown into a whirlwind of emotions as you pulled back. The two of you kept close, your noses barley touching as your eyes looked up to his.   
“Did- um- did you find what you were looking for?” He mumbled. You couldn’t help but giggle and you saw a small smile dawn his lips. You had seen him smile thousands of times before, but this one was different.   
“Yeah. I think I did.” You giggled, shaking your head slightly.   
“Good. Happy new year, [y/n].” Reg pulled you slightly closer, if it was possible.   
“Happy new years, Reg.” You mumble as he moved down for another kiss, which you were more than happy to give.


End file.
